


Retirement for Superheroes

by Cyber Moggy (janet_mayfire)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Infinity War Epilogue, So it's not a spoiler, What I'd like to see, but it won't happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janet_mayfire/pseuds/Cyber%20Moggy
Summary: In some places, in some ways, it's easy to be a superhero.  This is one of them.





	Retirement for Superheroes

Steve smiled as the tourists left the gallery with their chosen painting.  It was nice to be able to sell something occasionally.

 

The phone rang.

 

“Sue, what’s up?” he asked, seeing the caller ID.

 

“There’s a fire up near Mount William,” she replied without saying hello.  “A coachload of tourists are trapped. I’ve called Helen and asked her to come by and look after the gallery for you.”

 

“I’ll be right there,” he promised.  Minutes later, as Helen arrived, he was dressed in his new superhero outfit - bright yellow overalls - and climbed onto his motorbike.  Time to be a hero.


End file.
